


尚未终结10

by yigebingbing



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigebingbing/pseuds/yigebingbing
Summary: 无。





	尚未终结10

10、

这真的是个非常艰难的过程。  
不论对喻文州，还是黄少天来说。

把黄少天放到床上，撑在上面吻他的时候，喻文州还在注意尽量不过多碰到他，反倒是黄少天双手攀着喻文州的脊背，一副害怕他半途而废的样子。这次的吻并不算特别投入，两个人都很小心翼翼，喻文州最后吮吸了一下黄少天的唇瓣，放开了，没动作，黄少天茫然地睁开眼，眸子里清楚写着怎么不继续？  
他当然不可能真的粗暴对待。  
喻文州有一点无奈地说：“我们需要前戏，而且……”既没有润滑也没有套子。  
本质来讲，他觉得黄少天只是头脑发热，连接吻都在抗拒，他根本不可能接受被插入。  
黄少天眨着眼睛：“那你做啊……”  
喻文州：“你别抖。”  
“我没抖啊……”黄少天立刻申辩，不过很快觉得自己实在睁着眼说瞎话，“别管我了，你做就是了。”  
刚才的衬衣领口已经扯露出来大片胸膛，现在他低头自己动手，把扣子一颗颗解了下去。  
像看着礼物自己拆自己，很难让人不想动手，喻文州单手解开黄少天的皮带搭扣，拉下了拉链，瞬间便感觉到黄少天呼吸一滞，吞咽口水的声音明显。  
紧张还是害怕？可能都有。  
不过值得欣慰的是，到底是男人，亲了这么半天黄少天也不是一点反应都没有，喻文州又亲了一下他的唇，把手伸进去，黄少天几乎是立刻便弓起了背，滚烫且脆弱的部分被喻文州微凉的手指握在掌中，让他觉得恍惚极了。灵活的手指很快动作起来，别人的手感觉是完全不一样的，更何况还是喻文州，黄少天忍不住抓住喻文州的手臂，不一会，低喘着被他搞到射。  
意识到自己射了喻文州一手，黄少天脸唰得红了。  
他等着喻文州继续，没想喻文州用纸巾擦了擦手，说：“就这样吧。”

“啊？”黄少天惊讶地脱口道：“不做了吗？”  
喻文州没说话，只是淡淡看着他，却并不像是对黄少天没有欲望。  
事实上，喻文州在黄少天红着脸，咬着唇，满脸高潮表情的射在他手里的时候，就很想直接拉开他的腿，不管不顾地插进去——他不能真的这么做，喻文州已经习惯了忍耐。  
“可是你还……”黄少天在一瞬间想过要不要帮喻文州也用手解决，然而这样折中的结果并非他破釜沉舟想要的，都到了这种地步，还要再来什么循序渐进吗？  
一次又一次，他们错过的次数已经够多了。  
黄少天直起身，再次抓住了喻文州的手，喉结上下滑动，坚持道：“继续。”

他和喻文州对视了几秒钟，并不长，他第一次从喻文州的眼睛里读出了情绪，那是一种隐忍又痛苦的模样，泥沙翻搅，终于从冷静的冰面破冰而出。  
喻文州一只手固定住他的腰部，从黄少天的颈侧开始往下亲吻，他说：“受不了你就跟我说。”  
黄少天确实抖得很厉害，喻文州的吻很用力，估计在他身上一路都会留下吻痕，被吻到的地方在战栗，随即出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他咬着唇，一个字都没说。  
衬衫已经脱了一半，顺着手肘往下滑，喻文州握着腰肢的手掌紧贴着他的皮肤，那里滚烫。  
黄少天情不自禁地闭上了眼睛，喻文州含住了他一边胸口，刺激得黄少天差点咬不住声音，与此同时，喻文州用膝盖顶着他大腿的肌肉，缓慢地分开了他的两条腿，整个过程喻文州都做得很慢，他随时可以叫停，但黄少天仍然什么都没有说。

他不是没有想过和喻文州做这种事，最早以前是完全不能接受，想一想都觉得太过了，心底隐隐的恐惧，后来逐渐变成了怨念——他为什么不能接受，为什么做不到，他明明喜欢喻文州。  
但真的到了这一刻，黄少天的大脑除了一片空白，什么也不剩下。  
像是考试前没做好复习，提心吊胆又紧张，抗拒着面对，但真正上了考场，除了答题没有心思再去计较别的，已经没有退路了。

黄少天感觉到自己的身体在发热，但仍然有些僵硬，喻文州握住他刚射过现在又有了一点反应的性器，这次没有多做停留，而是把他的裤子往下拉了一截，臀部一大半暴露在外，喻文州的手指沿着他的会阴往下滑，来到了那个从未被造访过紧闭着的地方。黄少天很明显地抖了一下，大腿肌肉绷紧，下意识想要合拢。  
“还要继续吗？”喻文州轻声问他，手指缓慢画着圈。  
黄少天差点反应不过来喻文州在问什么，他飞快地扫了一眼喻文州的下半身，又光速移开视线，都这种时候了还矫情什么呢，收腿用膝盖撑起身体，他趴在喻文州肩膀上，抖着嘴唇，声音却坚定地说：“……继续。”  
在喻文州看来，黄少天简直打肿脸充胖子硬撑着，身体趴着一动不动，明显是害怕，可喻文州的欲火并没有消减下去，反而越演越烈。  
他轻轻抱住了那个傻瓜，手指按压着挤进去，瞬间便遭到穴肉强烈的排斥，实在是太紧了。  
“放轻松。”  
喻文州低声的话从耳畔传进来，黄少天立刻脸红，试图放松，可光是控制住不夹紧双腿就很困难了。  
手指一寸寸深入进去，旋转，按压着内壁，被亵玩的感觉明显，随即而来的是强烈的不安感，内部在被人探索，喻文州手指的存在感无法忽视，每分每秒都让黄少天觉得自己在被侵犯，尽管是喻文州，但到底还是不适的，黄少天觉得头皮发麻，想让他停止这种玩弄，但转念又想，一直到现在为止都没有让他彻底无法接受，把喻文州的手指换成……那就真的能做到最后了吧，阻碍着他们的所有一切都会粉碎。  
这个念头涌上来瞬间冲昏了黄少天的头脑，他无声地把所有的不适都压了下去，跟喻文州说：“你可以……啊……再快点。”

喻文州闻言顿了顿，黄少天很快发现，在他身体里进出的变成了两根手指。  
他闭着眼承受的同时，突然难以启齿的位置窜上来一股强烈的宛若电流一样的快感，黄少天猛地睁大眼睛，身体激烈地痉挛了一下，嘴唇没咬住叫出声，他看见喻文州隐忍的眸子正一瞬不瞬地看着他，手指停住，在那个位置持续的按压了几下，黄少天抖得膝盖都快跪不住了。  
他隐约记得在片子里作为承受方的是会有被干得很刺激的反应，但总觉得那不过是装出来的，现在他切实的体会到了，和前面的快感不同，是种来源于内部脆弱的欢愉，让人极度的没有安全感，那种地方怎么会……  
黄少天咬住了喻文州的肩膀，前面硬的要命，快速动手自我安慰的同时，感觉到喻文州终于放过了那个位置，两根手指前后抽动，但欢愉的余韵并没有停下，肠道敏感地裹着手指，被逐渐插出了水声。

喻文州怀里的黄少天抖得不得了，没几下就又射到他的衬衫上，脸颊湿红，高潮时的表情脆弱又恍惚，还透着一股不可置信感，是平时绝对看不到的光景，喻文州已经几乎无法忍耐下去。  
他低声问黄少天：“你还能继续吗？”嗓音被情欲染得沙哑，再不复清冷。  
黄少天“啊”了一声，茫然地看着他，因为射过两次身体高热而有些缺水，无意识地舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，身体无力地趴在他怀里。喻文州的手指并没有退出来，变成了三根，黄少天高潮时后穴绞紧的滋味就连手指都觉得无法忍受——他想插进去，现在，立刻，马上。  
喻文州又问了第二遍。  
黄少天终于意识到喻文州在说什么，也能感觉到现在喻文州的诉求。  
他想要进到他的身体里。  
把那根跟他一样的男性象征通过并非为了交合存在的器官，插进他的身体里。  
这应该是他最抗拒的部分，但此刻他完全沉浸在快感的余韵里，身体都是绵软的，没什么不可以的，他爱喻文州，真的爱他，让喻文州为了他忍耐是件没道理的事情，黄少天恍惚地笑了起来，说：“……继续啊。”

喻文州亲吻着黄少天把他翻过身来，压进被褥里，腹部垫高，臀部翘起，那个被亵玩过的部位泛着水光，一张一合诱人犯罪。后背位是个对于承受者来说比较轻松的姿势，最重要的是，看着黄少天那张脸，喻文州不知道能不能持续克制温柔下去。  
快要爆炸的性器抵在入口处研磨着那个小小的穴口，在缝隙处滑动，喻文州问了黄少天最后一次：“少天，这是你最后拒绝我的机会，一旦进去……”他温柔地叮咛，却又充斥着欲望，“我没有那么好的意志力，就算你哭着求我也不会停下来的。”  
趴在枕头上，黄少天已经清醒了几分，也能清楚地感觉到喻文州的性器正蓄势待发，湿漉漉地贴在他臀缝里，磨得他头皮发麻，下流极了，他应该觉得害怕恐惧的，但此刻已经什么都没有了，甚至隐约觉得兴奋起来，这已经是最后一步了，之后就再也没有什么能阻止他们相爱了。  
黄少天把脸闷在枕头里，小声说：“进来吧。”声音里有他自己都没察觉的甜腻。

这是个缓慢又疼痛的过程，三根手指和喻文州的粗壮完全不能相提并论，好在他真的非常温柔，黄少天手指用力攥紧了枕套，感受到喻文州几乎是以毫米的进度在往里推进。  
喻文州也很辛苦，黄少天紧得要命，里面又软又热地箍着他，丝毫不懂什么叫放松，和黄少天一样直来直去，他只好先给黄少天手淫一会，感觉到后面放松了一点才继续进入。差不多到记忆里那个位置，喻文州稍微用了点力气碾上去，黄少天立刻叫唤了一声，里面软软地分泌出液体，方便他动作，几次之后，喻文州终于彻底地埋了进去，被黄少天毫无缝隙地包裹着。  
两个人同时松了口气。  
黄少天觉得下面完全被撑开了，涨涨的，这在今天之前还是根本不可想象的事情，身体奇异般地不再颤抖——都到了这个地步还有什么好抖的，黄少天把脸抬起来，艰难地想要回头，跟喻文州说他做到了，鼻腔酸酸的。  
他逃避了这么久的事情也不过如此，如果他早一点做到，他们是不是就不用错过这么多年。  
喻文州亲吻着他裸露出来的肩胛骨，即便黄少天不说，看他此刻的表情喻文州也能明白，他叹息着说：“少天，现在也不算迟。”  
他缓缓地抽出，又往里撞进去一点：“……至少现在开始的每一秒，我们都是相爱的。”  
“队、队长……”黄少天被他撞得声音破碎，酸涩的心口抽空又填满，很难形容这是一种什么样的感觉，他呜咽着感受到喻文州在他身体里越来越快的抽插，胀痛渐渐被一种摩擦出的奇异的酥麻所取代，而喻文州每每撞到那一点的时候都格外的有感觉。

顾及到黄少天的状态，喻文州没有做得太过火，只是在把他翻过身来时，还是难免看到黄少天一脸的生理泪水，喻文州不由问：“很疼吗？”  
黄少天摇了摇头，从正面被喻文州再次插了进去，这一次他终于抱住了喻文州。  
喻文州说：“我可能还要再做一会，你受得了吗？”  
黄少天已经射过第三次了，有点疲惫，但感受着喻文州舒缓的抽动，又轻轻摇了摇头，刚才叫床叫了半天嗓子已经变得沙哑：“……这次……没让你失望吧。”都已经这样了，语气里竟然还有一丝丝的得意。  
真是可爱极了。  
喻文州亲亲他的额头，心口软成一片：“傻瓜。”  
黄少天闭上眼睛：“……我们不分开了。”  
“嗯，不分开了。”喻文州哄他，声音无比温柔。


End file.
